Girl Meets Mayaville
by SpecialK92
Summary: We know about Rileytown. But, why haven't we heard much about Mayaville. There is more to Mayaville, than we know. Why and when did she create it. Over time, Maya begins to go through challenging events that will change her for the better. Two of them is signing up for a correspondence high school class, and her father causing trouble.
1. Detention

We've heard about Mayaville and Rileytown. Riley and Maya first brought up those two societies, when Cory (Riley's father and history teacher) gave the whole class detention. One day, Cory was late for class. Before Cory came to class, Maya got into Cory desk and took back the toys that he took from the students. Maya started shooting foam gum at Farkle Minkus. Maya was able to persuade Riley into joining her. Riley was the type of person who didn't like to break the rules; but, when she was with Maya, she'd usually do what Maya wanted. Riley picked up one of the toy guns and started shooting foam gum at Farkle. The whole class got out of control. When Cory walked into his classroom, he saw Riley and Maya firing foam gum at Farkle and the rest of the class acting up. Everybody in the class apologized, but Lucas Friar. Cory gave the rest of the class detention.

Lucas' reputation meant a lot to him and wanted to get into detention. So he pulled out his cell phone and sent Cory a text message. After Cory saw the text, he gave Lucas detention too. At 3:00 PM, Cory locked his students in his classroom for an hour. Maya thought that they didn't need any rules. Riley stood up in front of the class and talked about her own society called "Rileytown." In Rileytown, everything was perfect, peaceful, and everybody followed the rules.

Maya stood up and talked about her own society called "Mayaville." In Maya's society, she said there were no rules and people could do whatever they wanted. Most of the class took Maya's side and want to see what it was like to live without any rules. So, they broke out of Cory's classroom and started running all over the school.

An hour later, Cory came back to his classroom. It turned out that Cory got Janitor Harley to monitor the classroom from the hallway, to see how they'd behave. When Cory said that detention was over, he made Maya stay behind in the classroom for another hour. He wanted Maya to learn that there were consequences for the choices that people make. Riley wanted to stay with Maya in the classroom. But, her father wouldn't let her. Riley sat outside the door to wait for Maya.

While sat at her desk for the following hour, she thought about how she could improve her own secret society. Maya Hart never revealed much about Mayaville, other than it was a place where no one said no and there weren't any rules. However, there more to Maya's own society. She has just kept Mayaville a secret over the years. She never told any of her closet friends about her own society that she created.

Many years ago, after Maya's father left she created her own society. She named it Mayaville. In her society it was a place where everything remained stayed the same and was peacefully. While she was sitting at her desk, she thought about how she could make Mayaville better. She took out a piece of paper and began to jot down ideas.

People always respected each other.

No friend betrayals ever took place.

People never went off and left their family, when they saw something better come along.

People were allowed to decide which classes that they required to take.

Students who went to school in Mayaville, got take all of their electives that they signed up for.

Every kid on the playground always had someone to play with at recess.

No arguments ever took place.

People decide how they want to dress, as long as they dress appropriate.

There was no animal cruelty.

She wanted to jot down more ideas, but Cory came back to the classroom. He saw Riley was still sitting by the door waiting for Maya. Cory opened the classroom door.

"Maya, it is now 5:00. You can leave," stated Cory.

"Thank you Mr. Matthews," answered Maya.

"I hoped you learned something," said Cory.

"Don't worry, I did," answered Maya.

She folded the piece of paper up and put it in her pocket. Maya got up and left the classroom. Riley was still sitting on the floor, waiting for her.

"Your dad, said I could leave," declared Maya.

Riley got up and followed Maya out the front doors. She hoped that Maya had learned something from having an extra hour of detention. Even though Riley waited outside the door, she learned somethings. One of those things was how to help Maya become a better person and stay out of trouble.


	2. Riley and Maya's Chat

Riley and Maya were walking down the street; they were headed towards the Matthews apartment. Before they went up to the apartment, they were going to stop at Topanga's shop and order some smoothies. Katy (Maya's mother) started working there a few weeks previously. For years, Maya's mother had to work late shifts at a dinner. Katy and Maya lived with Katy's mother, so she could help Katy raise Maya. Katy was at work a lot. She didn't get to spend a lot of time with Maya, until she started working at Topanga's shop. Topanga gave Katy better hours and better pay. Maya and her friends came into Topanga's almost every day after school. So, Maya got to see her mother more and spend more time with her.

When they walked into Topanga's, Riley and Maya ordered two strawberry banana smoothies. Katy quickly handed them the smoothies. Riley didn't say anything to Katy about Cory giving the class dentition. She knew Katy would be very angry with Maya if she found out that Maya was shooting foam gum at Farkle. After the girls got their smoothies, they took a seat in the back of the shop.

"Maya, please tell me that you learned something," stated Riley.

"I've learned somethings," answered Maya.

"Like what?" asked Riley.

"I've just learned somethings," answered Maya. "After sitting there for an hour, I had time to think."

Riley saw a piece of paper in Maya's pocket. She wondered what it was.

"Maya, what's that piece of paper for?" asked Riley.

"Nothing," lied Maya. "It's just a blank piece of paper."

Riley knew different. She knew that Maya had written something down on it. Riley told Maya that she knew something was written on it. Maya pulled it out of her pocket and let Riley read it.

"I've seen you've changed some stuff about Mayaville," declared Riley. "I thought it was place where there wasn't any rules."

"After the extra hour of detention, I had a change of heart," admitted Maya. "I created Mayaville, after my father left and never came back. I don't want to talk much about why I created Mayaville."

"Okay we can talk about it when you are ready," answered Riley.

Riley didn't want to push Maya, because she didn't know if Maya felt comfortable about talking about personal things. She had been friends with Maya for a long time, but there were still a lot of things that she didn't know about Maya. There were certain topics that Maya tried to avoid. She knew that Maya didn't like to discuss the issues with her father. Riley also knew there were somethings that happened to Maya before they became friends.

She remembered when she first became friends with Maya, it was sometimes hard for Maya talk with her. Maya often couldn't find the words to say to Riley. But, Riley knew that there somethings that she wanted to tell her. She'd tell Maya she could tell that she wanted to say something to her. But, Maya always said it was complicated.


	3. The Forgiveness Project

A few weeks later, Cory gave the class a project. It was called the forgiveness project. He had the class write a letter to someone who hurt them. In the letter they were supposed to forgive that person. Maya wrote to her father. He showed up at Topanga's shop and wanted to talk with Maya. Kermit told Maya she wasn't the reason why he left. He left because he wasn't responsible, he couldn't be a good parent, and he could support her and Katy. Riley overheard Maya tell her Kermit she wasn't angry at herself anymore; however it was hard for her to forgive him because he left.

A few hours later, Maya was up in Riley's room sitting in the window. They had a talk about what took place.

"Maya, I overheard you talk with your dad outside," admitted Riley. "And the talk you had with my dad."

"What did you hear?" asked Maya.

"I heard everything," admitted Riley. "I heard you tell my dad that you were afraid that you'd fail the project. But, you didn't fail. You were able to forgive yourself."

"Mr. Matthews, says it takes time to forgive someone," answered Maya. "After I had the talk with Kermit, I don't want nothing more to do with him."

"It does take time to forgive someone," answered Riley. "It's just going to take you a little longer."

"Well, at least you didn't laugh when I told you my father's name was Kermit," added Maya. "I remember when mom told Shawn that Kermit left her, he laughed."

"Why'd he laugh?" asked Riley.

"He thought she was referring to Kermit the frog," answered Maya.

"Really?" asked Riley.

"Yeah, really," answered Maya. "My father's name is really Kermit."

"I know that," replied Riley. "I remember in class when we studied the 60's, you studied May Clutterbucket."

"That was my grandma," added Maya. "You remember that. Your great grandma, my great grandma (Roise McGee), Farkle's great grandfather, and Lucas' great grandfather all met in December of 1961."

"I remember that Maya. Farkle's grandpa was the one who took the pictures of our grandparents," replied Riley. "Have you ever heard from May Clutterbuckett?"

"No, never. I've never received a thing from her," admitted Maya.

"Not even a Christmas card or birthday card?" questioned Riley.

"No," answered Maya.

"Did I ever tell you that we don't hear from my mother's parents?" asked Riley.

"You told me a while back," responded Maya. "I remember that you said your mother ran away from home, after moving to Pittsburgh. Your dad was missing Topanga and he was getting ready to get on a plane and fly to Pittsburgh. He didn't have to go to Pittsburgh because Topanga ran away from home to be with your father. I remember that Topanga got to stay with her aunt, until after high school."

"My mother grew apart from her parents," answered Riley. "When my parents were engaged, mom's parents announced they were splitting up. Which almost caused mom not to marry my father. Dad and Shawn went to talk with mom's parents. After dad and Shawn talked with mom's parents, they came to talk to mom. My grandma was able to talk to mom and she convinced her to not let their relationship come between her and my dad. After mom and dad married, they don't hear from my mom's parents very much."

"I'm sorry," said Maya. "I know it hurts."

"It does," confessed Riley. "But, I've got dad's family, my mom, my dad, Auggie, you, Katy, Shawn, Farkle, and Lucas. My father and Shawn said that Mr. Feeny said sometimes you make your own family and they don't have to be blood related."

"I never knew that," gasped Maya. "I don't even consider Kermit my father. I don't consider his children as my siblings. And I don't consider his new wife my step mother."

"That is understandable," replied Riley. "They are ones missing out, not you. There is nothing wrong with you. There is something wrong with them."

"What would that be?" asked Maya.

"They've missed out on getting to know you," replied Riley. "You're a good person Maya. You have a lot going for you and you will be something big one day."


	4. Beliefs

Later on during the year, Cory challenged his class to discuss their beliefs. Cory told the class that everyone had different beliefs, such moral beliefs or religious beliefs. He assigned Riley and Maya to do a report on Joan of Arc. He assigned Farkle and Lucas to do a report on Thomas Jeffereson. While the kids were doing their assignments, they learned that they had different beliefs. They switched partners a few times during the project. In the end, all four kids did their projects together.

After doing the project, Riley and Maya decided that they wanted to talk about the projects. A few days later, they were sitting in the bay window. They talked about their beliefs.

"Maya, what did you learn from the project?"

"You told me that you pray all the time. The other night I prayed. I prayed for people who lived in my area. And I prayed for you to have happiness in your life."

"Didn't you pray for yourself?"

"No, I didn't want to bug God about myself."

Riley invited Maya to go to church with her that week. She told Maya that she'd she would like the other members. Maya asked if she' have to go to the mall to buy some clothes to wear. Riley told her that she didn't need to because no one at her church wore suits and ties, or fancy dresses. She told Maya that the people usually wore jeans, khakis, tees shirts, polos, button down shirts, sweaters, etc. Maya told Riley that she'd like to go. So Riley invited her to spend the night with them on Saturday night.

On Sunday morning, Topanga woke the kids up at 8:30, so they could eat breakfast and get dressed. After they had breakfast, they started getting dressed. Maya put on a pair of jeans, and a yellow tee shirt that had white and light green stripes. She wore the locket that she got for her birthday. Riley wore a pair of jeans and light blue tee. Auggie wore a pair of khaki's, a white polo and a red cable sweater. Cory wore jeans, a navy dress shirt, and a black blazer. Topanga was dressed like she normally was, when she went to work.

Cory drove them to church that morning. When they got to the church, everyone went in different directions to their class. Auggie walked to the end of the hallway. Cory and Topanga went to the young adult class, which was in a different part of the church. Maya didn't know where to go. Riley told Maya that she'd take her to their class. Maya followed Riley to their Sunday school class. She really liked the Sunday school teacher and the other kids in the class. Her Sunday school had her add her name to the birthday list. The Sunday school teacher told Maya that when someone had a birthday during the week, she always brought ice cream for the whole class.

After Sunday school, Maya followed Riley down to the sanctuary. Cory, Topanga, and Auggie were already sitting in the pew. Maya was able to adapt to the church, even though it was her first Sunday. When it was time to greet the other members, Maya stayed in the pew. She didn't know anyone, but the Matthews. However, several of the members came up to Maya. They shook her hand and told her that they were glad that she was there. After church, she wanted to go back the following week. Maya started attending church with the Matthews on regular basis, and she eventually became a member of their church.


	5. Maya's Difficult Class

Right before Thanksgiving break, Cory got an e-mail from the John Quincy Adams High School. He got word that one of the history teachers was retiring and they wanted to know if he'd like to take that position the following year. He was also told that the 8th graders were given a new opportunity. They were a loud to take one of their required classes on line, before they started high school.

"Class, I have an announcement to make," stated Cory. "I've gotten an e-mail from the high school. One of the history teachers is retiring and I am going to be taking that position."

"You're moving up with us?!" gasped Riley.

"Does that mean you'll be our teacher again?" asked Lucas.

"I don't know what grade I'll be teaching," answered Cory. "I just know that I'll be moving up with you."

"You moved up with us, when we started middle school," stated Farkle. "We had you almost every year."

"I'm aware of that Farkle," answered Cory. "I taught science lab. Before you moved up to middle school, I got tired of teaching science. I wanted to teach History, Language Arts, or Math. I found out that John Quincy Adams Middle School needed another history teacher, so I decided to move up."

"What classes are we allowed to take?" asked Maya.

"I found out that you can either take a science, history, or math," answered Cory. "I've been told that the correspondence classes start before the holidays and they will end in spring."

"Why weren't we offered Language Arts or gym?" demanded Farkle.

"All students have to take four years of Language Arts and all freshmen are required to take health and PE during their freshmen year," answered Cory. "Freshmen get to two electives. But, I've been told that if you pass, you won't have to take the class, because you will already have that high school credit. You will be able to take another elective class instead."

"That means if we take history, you won't be our teacher?" asked Maya.

"The high school has seven class periods, just like we do here," answered Cory. "Every teacher gets a planning period. I'll be teaching history for four class period. One of those periods I'll be teaching Humanities, and the other period I'll be teaching Career Options. "

"What electives are available to incoming freshmen?" asked Riley.

"I don't know every single course that is available to freshman," answered Cory. "But I know for sure that Humanities, Career Options, Art, Introduction to Computers Introduction to Agriculture, Life Skill classes, and a study hall is offered to all students."

"What about Chorus?" asked Maya.

"Yes, Chorus is offered to all students too," replied Cory. "I forgot about that one. They also have an advanced Chorus class for the older students. If anyone is interested in taking one of those correspondence classes, I have a blank piece of paper taped on my desk. Put your name down and which class you'd like to take."

After class, Maya went up to Cory's desk to sign up for a history class. She had already decided that she was going to take art and a study hall. Maya got involved with music after the junk yard incident.

Shortly after the classes began, Maya began to have trouble in the class. The class had hard materials that was very hard to understand. One day after class, she stayed in Cory's classroom. She needed help and was struggling in the class. Maya thought Cory could help her.

"What do you need, Maya?" asked Cory.

"I was wondering if you could help me?" asked Maya. "I need help with my correspondence class."

"Come by house after school, on Friday," answered Cory. "Bring your books and materials that you have for the class. I know that the bakery will be packed since there's a ball game. Katy's going to be really tired, so I thought that the both of you can spend the night with us."

On Friday afternoon, Maya went home with Riley. They stopped by Topanga's bakery to get a smoothie. Topanga was helping Katy in the bakery. It was really busy, since people were getting meals before the game. Topanga help Katy serve pizza, soups, sandwiches, hotdogs, corndogs, and drinks.

The girls had to wait a few minutes to get their smoothies. So they took a seat in the back. Topanga brought them their strawberry banana smoothies.

"Maya, your duffle is already upstairs," declared Topanga. "Katy brought it this morning."

After Riley and Maya finished their smoothies they went to the Matthews apartment. Cory was already up there. Cory started tutoring Maya weekly to get her prepared for the exams. However, the materials that they studied, didn't appear on the exams. Instead they got questions about They had to learn state capitals, state birds, state donuts, state flags, state initials, state key chains, state mottos, state nicknames, state parks, state traditions, state zip codes etc. Maya ended up not passing the class and was very upset about it. She talked with Cory about it.

"Maya, it's not your fault, "reassured Cory. "You gave it your best shot. They've gotten some more classes available. One's an art class, why don't you sign up for that. If you pass, you'll get in advanced art. You won't have to study art history."

Maya decided that she was going to try to do the art class. She really wanted the extra elective class. She decided she was going to take the class because she didn't want to let one failure to make her afraid to try anything else.

Maya found out that Riley had signed up for a class history class. This class was on the history of Pennsylvania. Instead of doing homework, the students got to go Pennsylvania and learn about it. Most of the touring would be in Philadelphia, so Riley would be staying with Cory's parents. Riley promised Maya that while she was away they'd e-mail, text each other and call each other.


End file.
